Just for Tonight
by DestinyKitten48
Summary: Namie was lonely sure. But to sink this low...?


The dark haired man stared at the screen in front of him, eyes diligently reading over the symbols that flashed by. Propping his head up with the palm of his hand, he couldn't help but smirk. Laughter bubbled up slowly from within him, starting with a small shaking of his shoulders, head held in his hands. But it quickly escalated and he whipped his head back as the bursts of manic laughter erupted from him. He spun in his chair, hair flying in every direction as his speed increased with his excitement.

"Human's are so interesting, I love them all," he cried out, stopping abruptly to stare at the screen once again. It was simply more footage of Shizuo being a complete brute, but it always managed to make his stomach clench and his excitement bubble. At least this had managed to ease his boredom as he less than patiently waited for the information he had sent out for.

As his sudden high came to an end, Izaya sighed. How long would he have to wait?

The intel broker caste a wary glance at the papers that were on his desk, waiting to be read over. Color gangs were falling out and all the new trouble these kids were getting into was beginning to cause problems. Not for him of course which would explain why he was so amused.

"Izaya."

A harsh voice broke through his thoughts suddenly, deliberately. He swiftly flicked his gaze over to the girl that had just entered his office, arms crossed at her chest like always. Oh how she was always so annoyed with him. He absolutely _loved_ it.

"About time my doll," he hummed, standing up from his desk. His parka fell from his shoulders far too smoothly for the young woman's liking and she scowled at the pest of a man.

"Namie," she lashed at him, annoyed with his nicknames.

Pushing aside her annoyances, said woman pulled a file out from under her own jacket which had been guarding her from the rough winds in the city. Izaya had never liked that jacket. It was too bulky for his liking.

"I've gathered the information you needed," she spoke, her words cutting through the thick atmosphere Izaya seemed to carry around with him. Izaya smirked as he took the file from his assistant, flipping through its contents quickly to scan the data. He nodded, a small laugh leaving his perfectly curved lips. Something Namie had taken notice of long ago but chosen to ignore. She didn't date bastards.

Izaya, on normal circumstances, would rarely request someone else to go digging for him, but as of lately, time was of the essence. Something even the loose Izaya had been forced to take into consideration. Of course, the fact that Namie amused him to no end may have had something to do with it.

'Nothing special' he had noted at their first encounter, 'but fun.'

In fact, Izaya had the most fun poking and prodding at her. And he had begun to realize just how lonely a girl such as Namie was. Such a prudent woman would never admit it, but Izaya picked up on every little thing. And of course he used it to his advantage.

"It took longer than expected," she once again broke his concentration. "We ran into some trouble along the way. Nothing to concern yourself with though" she added, cold eyes watching his every move.

While Izaya was one incredibly talented informant broker, and had his odd quirks with his love for all things human, Namie could never bring herself to trust him. As she gazed at him, Izaya smirked at how she oh-so desperately tried to analyze him. The frustration was quite evident.

And he was looking forward to messing with her further this particular evening.

"Clearly. Thank you doll," he teased, his voice carrying with it a rather sing-song tone. Clenching her jaw, Namie ignored his taunt. She nodded curtly, turning on her heels to hurry out of the room. As she placed her hand on the door handle, fingers curling around the knob, she felt his presence at her back. Quickly. Like a panther stalking its prey.

She spun around, eyes boring into his dark, mischievous ones.

"Izaya, you idiot," she scowled. "Can you give me some space?"

He rested his hand on her shoulder and leaned in, his breath coasting over the smooth expanse of her neck. He didn't say anything, merely glanced up at her face slowly as he pressed his lips against her skin.

Shock held the young woman still, as if ice had secured her to the floor.

Namie felt her skin grow hot, but she couldn't be sure if it was with anger or embarrassment. How could he be so childish, yet dangerous, as well as absolutely insane, all at the same time. Her gaze flickered to where Izaya's lips were coasting along her skin.

'Who knew he would be so… experienced,' Namie thought to herself before coming to her own senses. What was she thinking! This man was insane.

At that moment, she noticed the knife he had withdrawn from his pocket. And while she should have feared it, Namie felt her eyes drifting to the delicate arms that held the blade.

He was always hidden beneath that jacket of his. Seeing so much skin made Namie's skin crawl. She did not like this. He was messing with her, just like he did everyone else. This was the bastard Izaya Orihara for crying out loud. He was a curse to humanity and she simply had the misfortune of working for him. But if that was the case, why did she find herself leaning into his lips.

The knife made it's way quickly and precisely through her jacket, tearing it off of her body. His satisfaction with seeing that hideous jacket maimed for good furthered his excitement.

Izaya's smirk never left his face as he returned the knife to his pocket, running one hand alongside her waist while the other now held her pinned to the door.

"Where did you plan on going tonight Namie?" he whispered against her ear, his hand inching its way under her shirt. Namie shuttered at his touch, staring ahead of her trying to contain the soft moan that so desperately wanted to make itself known. Izaya's gaze grew darker and he couldn't contain the chuckle that rumbled from his chest. How fun messing with this girl was.

"N-none of your damn business," she chocked out.

What was she _doing_?! But his hands were so soft and his lips so smooth and she didn't even care that he had shredded her jacket. It had been too long since she'd been with a man and if her next man had to be Izaya Orihara, then dammit, she wasn't going to argue.

Not right now anyways.

She pushed Izaya backwards and pressed her lips to his for the first time ever.

Regret was for the morning. Right now, she just needed to get laid.


End file.
